James, meet James
by Kazet
Summary: James is tired with his life and switches into a different dimension where he makes himself a home with the Potters. Pairings SBJP also JPLE. No triangle, two James Potters. Soon to be Revised
1. A New Friend

Author's Note: heh heh. I finally got it rewritten. It's only taken me two weeks. Oh well. I am quite pleased with the results. The story has the same number of chapters but it about twice as long and flows so much better and is less corny and crappily written as it was before. Thankfully I've become a better writer since last year. Please Please review and tell me what you think of this story. Heh, and don't worry, not all of the other chapters are as confusing as this one. It's just confusing 'cause it's in point of view and the character is confused. Don't worry. It's the only chapter like this. Don't forget to review! I'll love you if you do! Heh heh that rhymed. Oops! Oh yeah and I've read book five and everything in it I've completely discredited so the characters are based on what we've heard of them up through book 4. 

Disclaimer: Not mine and never was unfortunately.

James Meet James 

Chapter 1

AU James' POV

"Do I know you?" The lanky teen in front of me asked. His voice reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite pin it down.  He had hazel eyes, you know that kind that remind you of a cat, and a messy mop of jet black hair. I remember when mine used to look like that before I grew it out. And I've never seen someone with his eyes... well, other than me anyway. I didn't think I'd ever meet someone who had the same eye color as me. It's really uncommon around where I grew up. Most just have a bland brown or some shade of blue or green.

"No possible way you could." But strangely, not only is his voice familiar, he does look familiar as well. But, it still isn't possible since I just got here. Maybe he's one of the kids that went to my old school... Er... at least what would be his equivalent to it in this world in this world.

"Why's that?" He cocked his head to the side slightly in curiosity, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. Man, I was hoping to get off easy. No one's ever really paid any attention to me before. They all sort of just pretended I didn't exist if it was at all possible.

"Trust me. It just isn't possible," I shrugged not ready to place my trust in him just yet. I know what I had done just had to be illegal. I mean, hopping worlds? IT had to be majorly illegal. Up there with killing someone I'd suspect.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" He narrowed his eyes with a look of suspicion. Maybe I just should have said a simple yes rather than make it obvious I was hiding something. I guess I just wanted to tell him, or anyone for that matter. I've been alone for so long, I guess my subconscious is making up my mind for me whether I agree with its decisions or not. Well, Damn. This won't be easy if my own mind is working against me.

"Can't get any more positive." I might have met his double along the way, but I haven't been in this world long enough to have run into him before. I only got here a few minutes ago like I said. He's the first person I've seen so far. Maybe I remind him of a kid at _his_ school, or perhaps even a brother or cousin.

"So why the bloody hell do you remind me of someone?!" Like I'm supposed to be able to answer that for him?! He's been here longer, or at least I would assume so. He's supposed to be the expert around here. 

And so, I asked him, "and I should know the answer to that how?" This kid was strange, but he did look like someone I knew which is why I guess I'm still standing here talking to him, rather than working on trying to find a place to stay for the night or something to eat. I could really go for a cheeseburger or something right about now. Almost anything would be good. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Hey! Don't look at me like that. When you're a teenage boy, even two hours can seem like a lifetime. More than twenty-four hours is like an eon.

"How the bloody hell should I know!?" I suppressed a smirk. He seems to have the same temperament as I do. Neither of us seem to like things left unexplained. Rather than give up on something, we get frustrated and try harder... or at least that's what I do. I'm not positive about him yet. He countered my glare with one of his own.

Of course neither knew how much like the other it looked. Neither spent much time at the mirror glaring at themselves to know how much of a mirror image the two made. Besides what was the point of a mirror when your hair never did anything you wanted it to anyway? It constantly looked like you had just rolled out of bed no matter what you did to it.

"You still look familiar" he muttered leaning back against the brick wall of the alleyway. I can't believe that he's still on about that! He must have a one track mind or just be very stubborn. Again he sorta reminds me of me. It's kinda freaking me out now, giving me a chill up my spine.

"I'm Sorry!!! I CAN'T help that, you bloody mental case! Would you like me to learn how to change the way I look just so that your poor over taxed mind can have a rest?!" I hope he doesn't take it too personally. I don't really want to make an enemy of him, but it's frustrating to be asked the same question repeatedly that you don't know the answer to. It isn't as if I can read his mind and flip through some photo album of every person he's ever seen.

"MENTAL CASE?!" He looked pissed. Oops. I think he took it personally. Oh well. I can't exactly take it back. Maybe I should have read a bit more about those memory charms in my Dad's old school books.

"Yes. Mental Case." I said it as though I were merely commenting on the weather. He probably really isn't one but he's acting like it obsessing on like that about how I look. He's acting way too obsessive compulsive. Maybe he has that disorder. Oh shit. If he does then it really isn't fair of me to yell at him like that and call him a, a mental case. He'd probably be really sensitive about that. But, I'm sure there are lots of kids around with black hair and glasses.

He glared at me again and I glared right back. I can't help thinking that I've seen that look somewhere before.

"You are right, though. You do remind me of someone, but like I said there is no possible way I've ever met you." I hoped my concession would calm him back down a little. Maybe get us on even ground again. It seemed to work since he visibly relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders and his jaw unclenching.

"Who are you?" I blinked. If we had be younger we probably would have tried jinxing the other because we said the same thing at the exact same time. Good thing neither of us seem to be that immature. If he had done the one where he had to say my name in order for me to speak again, that would have been a pain since he doesn't know it and none of my stuff says it.

"I asked you first." 'Jinx' I chuckled mentally, outwardly keeping a straight face. 

"Fine." Alright just stop it now! STOP! It's like we're twins or something. It's beginning to freak me out since I've never met this kid before. Maybe... no... Not possible. Not in a million years. That'd just be to freaky if I just happened to run into myself first after hopping worlds. 

"On the count of three," I suggested and began ticking off the numbers on my fingers once he agreed.

"James Potter." We both burst out with it. Rather than give each other what must have been identical glares, we gave each other identical looks of shock. Well, no I guess I knew where I saw that look before. My own mirror after I had changed my hair. I had been so angry with my adoptive parents. I hadn't anticipated this happening.

"Wait. Who are you really?" Why me? Why did I have to run into me?

"Aw, Bloody hell. Figures I'd end up meeting _you_." It would just figure that I'd hop into a different dimension and that the first person I meet is me. Lady Lucky never did seem to like me. She must not have changed her mind about me.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he tilted his head again, giving me an odd look. Perhaps he isn't a wizard and would think _I'm a mental case if I tried to explain it to him._

"Forget about it." He won't. If he's anything like me, that is. Bloody hell he _is me. _

"Like hell I will." Like I said, told you he wouldn't.

I groaned in defeat. If he's anything like me and he's gotta be. I mean he _is_ me. And yeah I know I just said that, but man, this has thrown me for a loop. He'll never drop it. "I was afraid of that."

"So explain already." He's impatient like me, too. Not just stubborn. I wonder how alike we really are. I know if we were closes it would be possible for us to be completely different, but is it possible to be completely different if you are the same person?

"I would if you'd just sit down and stop looking at me like that!" I hate it when they look at me like that.

"Like what?!" I could tell he didn't mean to. He looked so lost after I mentioned it, but still. I hate that look.

"Like I'm some freak in a zoo," I murmured not daring to look at him. Instead I found a rather interesting stone at my feet that I nudged a bit with the toe of my shoe

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to." I didn't think he had, but it still bothers me. This is probably a nasty shock for him as well. I doubt it's every day he meets himself from another dimension.

"Forget about it," I brushed the feeling aside and decided to get back onto topic.

"I will not!" I think he lost my train of thought. He's probably back on about who I am.

"Not about That! I mean about that look," I laughed causing him to scowl at me. 

"Oh." I watch as he hunkers down onto a nearby crate and simply waits for me to explain things.

"Have you ever heard of there being different dimensions in the galaxy?" Wonder if he's a wizard like I am.

"Yeah there are millions of them. Why?" Well, if he knows about dimensions then he probably is one... or a very open minded Muggle.

"Because I come from one of them. Not this one. That's why I said it wasn't possible for you to have met me before," I smiled when I saw the light of understanding dawn in his eyes. 

"So, how'd you get here?" He leaned forward slightly becoming interested in my story. It's odd to have some one finally paying me any kind of attention that I actually wanted.

"I found a spell." It took forever too! It's damn hard to have anything to do with the wizarding world when you're stuck with Muggles who insist that magic doesn't exist and therefore won't take you to The Leaky Cauldron 'cause _they can't see it. It never mattered to them that _I_ could._

"So you're me and still a wizard?" He's gotta be one, then. He said still. Good. That makes things simpler to deal with.

"Yeah."

"Why'd you wanna come here?" Why the hell wouldn't I wanna get away from those Muggles?! Maybe he doesn't live with them here.

"Because my life sucks." I might as well be blunt.

"Aren't Mum and Dad nice to you?" They were before Voldemort got to them. I wonder if he's one of those eejits who refuses to say his name and think that if you do he'll hear you and come and get you.

"Mum and Dad died when I was three. I have no family left." The loss still hurt. They didn't deserve to die. Well, not many people do, but especially not them. They were always so nice.

"Voldemort?" I nodded. Good he isn't one of those eejits. He continued talking. "So who do you stay with?"

"Muggles."

"That sucks." I snorted in reply. He doesn't know how much.

"You're telling me. They hate me! That's why I came here. I'm never going back, y'know? So don't bother trying to talk me into it."

"You gonna stay in this dimension?" I'm not sure if I imagined it or not, but I thought for a second he looked hopeful.

"If I like it. If not I'll keep looking till I find one I like," I shrugged noncommittally. I didn't really have any plans made exactly for once I got out of my dimension. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I'm sure Mum and Dad would let you stay with us. I mean in a weird way you _are family." He smiled at me as if he really meant it. Maybe Lady Luck feels sorry for giving me such a rotten hand. Maybe she finally changed her mind and decided to have pity on me._

"Think so?" I miss Mum and Dad. I wonder if they're like what I remember. They loved me. No one does now...

"Only one way to find out!" He jumped up, nearly smacking his head on the fire escape, excitement dancing in his eyes.

We grinned at each other and our grins widened when we realized just how much we really do look like each other now that we thought about it. Only thing that's different really it seems are our clothes and our hair.

"So, if you're me, what's with the long hair? I can't get my hair to look any way that isn't like this."

"You mean like you were just walking through the middle of a windstorm?"

We grinned at each other because we both knew it was true and there's nothing that can be done about it. My hair is actually the same way his is, but I figured out a spell to make it grow so that I could stick it back in a ponytail so that the Muggles would stop insisting that I brush my hair as if that would help. I wish. Only thing a brush or comb does is make it soft and fluffy. Not anything I want it to be. I'll stick with finger combing it, thank you very much.

"Yeah."

"I put a spell on it to make it grow longer so that the Muggles would leave me alone about it. The kept insisting that I just never brushed it and then grounded me."

"Take it off." Huh?

"Why?"

"Just think of the possibilities." For pranking?

We grinned wickedly at each other as I undid the complicated spell. It's gotta be complicated to work on _my hair. Looking at him really is like looking at a mirror especially with my hair back to normal. He seems to think so, too. His grin starts to widen. I bet he's thinking of all the possibilities we have open to us for pranks. He seems like the type that would enjoy them. I haven't done all that many, but I think I could get into them rather easily._

**TBC...**


	2. Bringing Cole home for dinner

Author's Note: Uhm, I can't say much more than I already have in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! 

Disclaimer: Not mine! Grrrr….

**Chapter 2**

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna call you? We can't both be James. Mum and Dad are gonna need to be able to differentiate between us. Oh, and so will our friends."

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right. Hmmm," he thought about it for a few moments, sticking just the tip of his thumb into his mouth as he did so. "Well, how 'bout Cole? It's my middle name, so it's probably yours as well, but still. It should work. Y'think?"

"Sure!" James paused for a moment, grinning and stuck out his hand taking the other's in his own. "Pleased to meet you Cole."

Cole laughed, shaking his mirror self's hand. "Likewise, my dear James. Likewise."

The two continued on amiably towards James' house, each trying to glean as much information about the other's life as possible. IT was startling how different their lives had been, yet essentially each were the same person for it.

James placed a finger to his lips as he opened the door, motioning for Cole to follow, but to keep quiet for a minute.

"Hi, Mum! Dad! Want you to meet a friend of mine!" James yelled the minute he got into the house bringing his 'new friend' with him and placing Cole in front of him inside the grand entrance hall. He ducked down a little, making himself as small as possible behind Cole. That way his parents would see him first and think that _he_ was the real James.

"I thought we had met all of your friends!" James could hear his dad, Ashley, call back from somewhere in his den.

"Not this one! You'll like him! He isn't as crazy as Sirius is!"

"Why do I not believe you, dear?" James' mother put in. Apparently she was in the kitchen working on dinner. "All of your friends are crazy! Well, maybe with the exception of Remus. He's a sweetheart. Even Lily is slightly crazy!"

"Do you think _I'm_ crazy?!" James pouted pretending to be hurt.

"YES!" Both of his parents yelled back simultaneously.

"Oh... Well, thanks a lot!" He grinned at Cole reassuringly.

"No problem, love," Mari called back, laughing softly to herself.

"Please just come meet him!" James wheedled.

"All right, dear," James' mother, Mari, walked into the room and smiled at Cole thinking he was her son. "Well, where is he?"

"Uh..." Cole hedged as James sniggered behind him gripping the back of his shirt.

"Is he hiding behind you?" Ash asked as he walked into the room, going to stand beside his wife.

"Not quite," James snickered. Cole was beginning to look a little nervous. He wasn't quite sure what it was that James wanted him to do other than stand there.

"Well, if he doesn't want to meet us, then I'm going back to finish cooking dinner. Let him know that he's invited," Mari rolled her eyes, beginning to turn back towards her destination.

"I'd love to stay for dinner," Cole smiled and James laughed louder.

"James, you stay for dinner every night. Although, normally you have Sirius here as well. I'm surprised you didn't bring him along tonight. You know he's welcome to stay for the summer. He always is. I would never force him to stay with that family of his," Ash murmured rather patiently. He was used to his son's theatrics.

"I've never had dinner here before," Cole corrected softly, glancing back over his shoulder cautiously.

"Of course you have. What is this nonsense about?" Mari placed her hands on slender hips, patience being put to the test.

"He's never been here for dinner before, Mum," James finally decided to show his face and stand next to Cole. The twins grinned sheepishly as the looks of shock appeared on James' parents' faces.

"James, who is this?" his father was the first to recovered his voice and stare pointedly at James, having figured out that the second of the two had to be his own son.

"I told you. He's a friend of mine," he laughed, grinning mischievously. Cole couldn't help but offer a little smile of his own.

"What's your name? Since our son has yet to introduce you to us properly," Ash gave his son a look before smiling at Cole.

"James Potter," Cole answered automatically, giving James a wicked sideways glance.

"We thought we'd make it easier on you and he'll go by Cole, our middle name," James grinned.

"Dear, where did you meet him?" Mari asked, finally breaking through her own shock enough to participate in the conversation once again.

"On the way home from Sirius'. We'll explain during dinner. I told you that you'd like him. If you didn't, it'd be like not liking your own son and that'd be a crime. Think he could stay here?"

"For how long?" Mari's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We'll discuss it during dinner," Ash put in having a feeling that if they discussed it now dinner would likely burn. "Why don't you go take care of it," he kissed Mari and she went back to the kitchen casting one last suspicious look over her shoulder before disappearing from sight.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to pull here James," his father said quietly pulling James away from Cole and over to the other side of the room. Cole remained where he was, looking around in curiosity at the entryway.

"Nothing. Everything I've said so far is true," James answered, his expression immediately becoming serious since the situation called for it.

"What about everything _he's_ said? Is his name really James Potter?" he leaned close, so that he could whisper without Cole overhearing.

"Yes, everything he's said is true, too."

"Why does he look so much like you and why does he have the same name?"

"Because he is me. Well, sorta. He's me from another dimension. He didn't like it there so he came here. He met _me on accident. He was rather surprised when he figured out who I was," James laughed softly castling a glance over at his twin._

"I see."

"You do believe me don't you?"

"Yes. I don't know why I do, but I do. It's just too far fetched to be a lie," Ash sighed running a hand through his messy hair. "The weirdest things happen to you. You know that?"

"Yup! So, can he stay with us? He refuses to go back to where he came from, and besides, I like him. It'd be fun having a twin brother," James begged clutching his hands together in front of him and looking up at his father with puppy dog eyes.

"Minx, I'll talk to your mother about it. Why doesn't he want to go back?"

"Well his parents, I guess that means the twins of you and Mum, were killed by Voldemort when he was younger and he's been staying with Muggles since then. He's never even been to Hogwart's. The Muggles wouldn't let him. They thought it was a joke. They aren't very nice from what he's told me. Please let him stay with us," James whined pathetically. He really wanted them to let Cole stay.

"I'll talk to your mother. You can go," Ash waved him away with one hand and sighed. His son really did run into some strange things. First they basically adopted the nutcase, Sirius, and then one of his other best friends turns out to be a werewolf. Not to mention other small things here and there along the way.

"Thanks Dad!" James hugged him and ran back over to Cole smiling.

"He believes us. He's gonna talk to Mum about letting you stay. I'm sure he'll be able to convince her. He normally can. He once talked her into letting Sirius stay here for the entire summer and since then he stays every summer. Sirius is my best friend and yeah he's a bit crazy, but I'm sure you'll like him. Did you meet the Sirius from your world? Or Lily? Or Remus? They're my other really good friends. You'll like them, too. Well you can't like Lily too much though. She's my girlfriend," James rambled excitedly.

"Don't worry I won't steal her from you. I don't swing that way," Cole interrupted. "And no I never met any of them. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have come here," he shrugged. "I didn't really have any friends. The Muggles wouldn't let me out much."

"Well then, I'm glad you haven't met them yet. You'll like them a lot."

"So am I," Cole grinned. "I like the idea of being a twin. And Besides I'll get to meet them soon then. And you're okay with me being... Uh... being the way that I am?"

"Yup! Siri is too. So it isn't a big deal. Hey! Maybe he'll take a liking to you!" James laughed seeing his twin's blush. "Maybe Mum and Dad'll let us have them all over tomorrow night. That way you can meet them and get to know them before school starts. Sirius will be here all summer like always. His family might as well be all Death Eaters for how much they agree with Voldemort and like the dark arts. Siri isn't into all that. He wants to be an auror, so as you can probably imagine, they don't get along all that well," he explained.

"That'd be great. Well not about the part about him not getting along with his family. I mean about meeting them."

James grinned evilly, "You can pretend to be me. I'll tell you all about them before hand so that you don't look like an eejit and call them by the wrong name. I won't tell them about you when I ask them over. So they'll have no reason to think it isn't me. Then I'll come in a little while later and say something along the lines that I was out running an errand for Mum. I'll make Lily come last though, so that you don't confuse her."

"I doubt she'd like being made a fool of by kissing me on accident," Cole grinned back. This sounded like it was going to be fun.

"Precisely!"

"Boys! Dinner!" Mari called from the doorway. She had just finished setting the table and putting the food out. The boys took off running and sat down at the table across the table from each other.

"Looks great, Mum."

"Yeah it really does. Smells great, too."

"Thank you," Mari smiled already warming to James' new friend which she assumed had to be the one who spoke second since the first one had called her Mum. She was rather proud of her capabilities in the kitchen. "So why don't one of you tell me what's going on."

"Well, I'll let Cole explain since he's the one who did it," James answered after swallowing a forkful of mashed potatoes and helping it down with some water.

"Well, uh, Voldemort killed my parents a few years back and I was sent to live with a Muggle family. I brought what was left from my house, which was only a few books and a few personal belongings of my parents and myself. One of the books happened to have a spell in it that would let me travel to a different dimension. 

"I wasn't happy living with the Muggles I was with and had tried running away a few times, but they kept bringing me back. Why I don't know since they didn't actually want me. They wouldn't let me go to Hogwart's because they thought it was someone playing a prank on them. Actually they though it was _me playing it and punished me. So I decided to actually try the spell out. I know it was more than likely really illegal, but I was desperate and miserable. I ended up in this dimension and hid my trunk. About fifteen minutes after I got here, James came by, found me, and invited me over. So, I've got no place to stay at the moment," his voice trailed off as he began pushing the food around on his plate out of nervousness._

"You poor dear. I'm sure we could find room for you here. I doubt James would mind having a brother of sorts." Her eyes softened. She had a soft spot for kids in hard situations. She couldn't very well let the poor boy fend for himself especially when he carried her blood... in a way.

"You're the best, Mum!" James immediately attacked his mother with a huge hug, followed shortly by Cole doing the same.

"He can share my room!"

"Alright dear, if it's okay with Cole," Mari conceded. "And just as long as you don't keep your father and I up at night."

"It's more than okay with me!" Cole exclaimed happier than he ever had been in his life since he lost his parents. "Do... do you think I could, well, do you think I could call you Mum and Dad, too?"

"If you like, dear. It's alright with me."

The two hugged her again and then moved on to hug Ashley as well.

"Thanks, Dad!"

Ashley laughed, "Sit down and eat before it gets cold. Your mother put a lot of work into making sure you're fed properly." The boys both sat obediently and resumed eating.

"Hey, Mum? Cole and I were thinking. Well, could Sirius, Remus and Lily spend the night tomorrow? I thought Cole should get to know them pretty well before school started, so I figured the sooner the better. He _will be coming to Hogwart's with me won't he?"_

"Of course he will be. I'll write a letter to Dumbledore after dinner. And yes, I think that's a good idea to give them a chance to get to know each other first. It will make school go much smoother for Cole. But, you two are doing the dishes tonight. Cole can tell your father where he put his trunk, so that he can go retrieve it while you two get the dishes done."

"Alright," both agreed. Doing the dishes wasn't a big sacrifice to make, seeing as how James' parents had basically agreed to adopt Cole. They made the most of if covering the entire kitchen in suds and large luminous bubbles as they worked, laughing all the while.

**TBC...**


	3. Sleepover!

Author's Note: well yeah please read and enjoy. I worked hard. 

Disclaimer: Not mine! Please stop reminding me of that.

**Chapter 3**

The twins sat down again at the table and talked awhile with Mari after they had finished the dishes.

"So, Mum. Wanna help us figure out what story to tell people?" James leaned forward, his elbows braced on the tabletop as he munched on a cookie.

"I don't suppose that I have much choice, now do I?" she smiled ruffling his hair.

James grimaced. "Moooooommmmm," he whined trying to evade it, ducking over to the side and moving his chair closer to Cole's.

"Alright, alright," she laughed, settling back a bit and winking at Cole. She loved to tease her son. Cole gave her a nervous smile in return. He had a bad feeling that her teasing would soon extend to him.

"We know people are gonna have questions and we can't very well tell them the truth. So what are we gonna tell them?" Cole murmured taking a sip of milk.

"Well, we could always say that Cole really is your twin, honey. I could explain that he had been taken from the nursery at the hospital. It was just too terrible a memory. I simply couldn't bring myself to speak of it," she sniffed, whipping pretend tears from her eyes theatrically. "It was so awful James. I meant to tell you, but, but I just couldn't. Please forgive me, love. You're not a mother so you just wouldn't understand how hard it was for me." Mari buried her face in her hands, fake sobs wracking her small frame.

Cole and James sat there stunned for a good ten seconds, simply staring at her. The cautiously glanced at each other, "Riiiiggght."

"You'll be okay, Mum. You, uh. You have me back now. Everything's gonna be okay now," Cole patted her awkwardly on the back until she finally decided to give up the ruse and begin laughing as she brought her head up.

She pulled herself back together and continued on with a straight face, "I was so happy when they told me that they had finally been able to track you down with that Muggle family just outside of London, Cole," she smiled seeing the looks her two sons were giving her. She shook her head wryly. Well, James always wondered where he came from. She wouldn't deny that she was just as strange as he was.

"That'll work just fine, Mari," Ashley laughed from the doorway. "Dumbledore of course needs to be told the truth. I suppose we can also tell Sirius, Remus and Lily. They'd find out somehow that the story was a lie anyway. Then they'd just be upset with you. They'd never tell a soul, but James, Cole, I do not want you to tell that Peter Pettigrew that hangs around you boys. There's something about him I don't like. I think he'd do just about anything for the right price. Understood?"

"Understood Dad," both boys nodded in agreement.

"Good, now I'm going to go take care of your room. With the way it is now, both of you won't be able to fit in it comfortably," Ash left the three alone as he headed up the stairs towards the boys' room. He used magic to remove the wall that separated James' room the adjacent guest room. After matching the décor the guest room to fit in with James' he let the two arrange it how they wished.

There was little arguing as the two boys situated the now rather large room how they wanted it. As it turned out, each had similar enough tastes that it was simple to compromise on what they couldn't agree upon. They placed the two beds head to head, after getting rid of the headboards, along one wall closest to the hall way. That way, they could talk late into the night without keeping anyone else up. 

James spent most of the night explaining the main points about each of his friends that Cole would be meeting the next day. He paid particular attention to describing his best friend, Sirius Black. Both preferred males, so he thought it would be pretty neat if the two could possibly hit it off.

"Well, Lily is my girlfriend. You won't be able to miss her. She'll be the only girl, but other than that, she's got the glorious red hair and vivid green eyes. Very pretty, very smart. She's got a great sense of humor, too. She doesn't mind that we're into pranks and all that, just as long as we aren't cruel or nasty with 'em.

"Now, Remus, also known as Moony. He's a werewolf. That's how he got the nickname. No one else at school, except the faculty and our group know about it though. The rest of the students don't. They'd freak out, y'know? Yeah well, anyway. He's really smart, too, but I guess to be honest, we all are. 

"By the way, I'll make sure you're all caught up by the time school rolls around. Mum'll take care of figuring out what exactly it is that you need to know for school. She'll help teach it to you, too. That way you don't have to be in a year below us. Now, back to Remus. He's kinda quiet, but he's in on all the pranks with us, too. He's the one that sorta keeps us from going to far with anything. I guess you could call him our conscience or our reason. He's the reason we became animagi," James whispered the last part. So far, his parents had yet to discover that little bit of information.

"I've heard about those. That means you can turn yourself into an animal doesn't it?" Cole asked perking up a bit. It had been a subject that really interested him.

"Yeah. My animagus form is a stag. Lily doesn't have one. I wasn't dating her when we finally succeeded in doing it back in fifth year. She knows about it now though, but she isn't really interested in becoming one. First off it's illegal if you don't register, an' well, we aren't registered and probably won't be for a long while if ever.

"Remus, well, he obviously doesn't need one. We only really use the forms when it's the full moon so that we can go out with him. Werewolves are only dangerous to humans, not to other animals and we wanted to keep him company and make it easier for him. Becoming animagi was the perfect solution. 

"Sirius is a dog, a really big dog. He looks like a grim which is a big black dog that's supposed to be a death omen. Man, he scared the wits out of us when we first saw it! It took us a little while to get comfortable with it, but now it's no big deal. 

"Peter, whom you won't be meeting this summer, is a rat. He's rather annoying and just likes to tag along with us like he's our shadow or something. He's the one that Dad mentioned earlier, the one we can't tell the truth to. We're not really sure how we got stuck with him, but we did. He's not all that bad, but he's whiny and afraid of everything," James rolled over onto his back, folding his arms under his head and craning his neck back a bit so that he could still see Cole's face. "Got it all?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I think so. You think you could help me become an animagus? I don't think I'd like getting left behind. It's probably not a big deal for Lily 'cause she'd be in a different dorm and everything, but I'd be in the same one all by myself," Cole looked down upon James who simply grinned back up at him in reply.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. Yeah, Siri and I'll teach you sometime this summer, after we teach you more of the basic stuff first. It's a bit complicated to just jump right into it, but we'll definitely help you with that. Siri will be ecstatic. Oh! Damnit! You let me forget to tell you 'bout Sirius!" James laughed, smacking his forehead with one hand as if he'd just done something incredibly idiotic.

"Nice going, James since isn't he the one you wanted to set me up with?" Cole laughed giving James' head a playful shove.

"Hey! Alright, alright. Well, he's a bit crazy like Mum said. He acts really arrogant sometimes, but it really is just an act. He doesn't _actually_ think he's a god or anything. He just tends to get carried away with the dramatics. He doesn't like sitting still for long unless he's sleeping or close to it. If he isn't, he's always fidgeting. 

"He's a pureblood so his family is related to a lot of other wizarding families. He's nothing like them though. They're all interested in the Dark Arts because they're powerful. He's interested in them because he wants to learn how to counter them. Like I said earlier, he wants to be an auror. He loves food, especially Mum's cooking.

"He's got black hair, uhm, it's a little longer than his shoulders, but he usually has it back in a ponytail. Silver-grey eyes, uhm, bout six feet tall. All the girls think he's hot, if that's any help. I'm not into guys, but I'd have to agree and say he's good looking. His favourite colour is red, but he tends to wear black a lot. Especially leather. If I think of anything more, I'll let you know," James yawned and stretched out under his covers before getting into a comfortable position. "I'll show ya 'round t'morrow morning 'fore they get here. Night Cole."

"Nigh' James," Cole replied sleepily as he too got comfortable. He judged it to be somewhere in between two and three in the morning. Well past a reasonable hour to go to sleep considering all the excitement he'd gone through that day. He yawned, closing his eyes and drifted off.

Later that morning Cole was given the complete tour of the house and grounds by one very enthusiastic James after breakfast.

"Don' worry, dear. He's only like that after breakfast, thank heavens. He might as well be dead on his feet before anything gets into that insatiable stomach of his," Mari laughed as she watched James chatter on.

James grinned once out of his mother's sights and pulled Cole into another corridor that Cole had missed seeing as they passed. "It's one of the secret passageways. I doubt Mum and Dad don't know anything about them, but they don't know _I_ know anything about them."

Cole nodded in understanding. "So in other words, I breathe a word of these to no one, right? 'Cept maybe the ones coming over later today. Right?"

"Right," James grinned pleased and dragged Cole through all the passages that he knew of in the house before ending up outside in the beautiful sunlight. 

"What're we gonna do out here?" Cole tipped his head to the side watching as James opened a wood shed and disappeared inside.

"This!" James grinned from ear to ear as he popped back out of the shed holding a broomstick in each hand.

"Sweep?" Cole asked disbelievingly. "I knew you were a little odd, but you really want to sweep?"

"No, no, no. Fly. I'm gonna teach you how to fly," he rolled his eyes as he handed one stick to Cole. "Just mount it and push off the ground with your feet. That simple." James demonstrated by doing just that an hovering while he waited for his twin to give it a try.

Cole looked at the broom for a long moment before finally straddling it and pushing off. His eyes widened as he suddenly lurched forward and the broom overbalanced, flipping him upside down.

James laughed hysterically. "Guess I shoulda mentioned something about keeping your balance and not pushin' off too hard the first time, huh?"

"You think?" Cole muttered bitterly. He was embarrassed. It was bad enough that he was behind in his wizarding studies, but not he had also made a fool of himself with a broom. The only bright side was that only James was there to see it. "A little help here?"

"Oh, right," he continued to laugh as he held out a hand and pulled Cole back upright on the broom. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. This can be our little secret."

"Oh goody," Cole murmured under his breath as he focused on remaining balanced.

James put a conscious effort into controlling his laughter, seeing how much the sound was bothering the other boy. He marveled at how sensitive the boy could be at times. Well, they'd fix that. No one would put him down. Tease him? Yes. Belittle him? No.

The two spent a good portion of the morning practicing flying. James was impressed by how quickly Cole had caught on after his first mishap. Perhaps it had just been his determination not to screw up again, but it could have just been natural talent. Maybe Cole would be able to be talked into trying out for the Quidditch team. James would bring it up with Sirius later after his best friend had seen the boy fly.

"Mum? You think it would be alright if I went out to go get some stuff for tonight?" James asked hesitantly as Cole would as lunch was ending and the dishes were being cleared away.

"Of course, Cole. Right? You are Cole aren't you?" She looked at him inquisitively.

"Yeah, I am," James smiled, pleased that he could so easily fool his mother. It took a little effort to fake being Cole, but it wasn't all that hard. He just had to act a little unsure of himself and more reserved than he usually was.

"I'm assuming things are set up the same way that you're used to, so I doubt you'll get lost. Be back soon, though. James' friends will be here any time now," she rested a hand on his shoulder as she leant down to kiss his cheek before letting him go.

"Alright Mum. I'll be up in our room if you need me," Cole grinned and ran upstairs

"I will, Mum," James kissed her cheek, causing her to blush and left. His Mum need never know that it was really Cole who was staying home and not James.

**TBC...**


	4. When will it end?

Author's Note: heh. I had fun writing the last of this chapter. It was actually intended to be a side little piece but it seemed to actually fit into the story a bit so I stuck it in. Naughty Sirius.

Disclaimer: Not mine! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Chapter 4**

Mari was just finishing up the last bit of house cleaning that she hadn't asked the house elves to do before she heard the telltale knock on the door signifying that James' friends had arrived.

"James! Honey! Your friends are here!" Mari called up the stairs after having let them in and disposing of the dust rag.

"How are you Mrs. Potter?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you, Remus. And you know you can call me Mari or even Mum like Sirius does if you like. You're family here. You know that," she gave him a warm smile, ruffling his hair as she did so. It didn't matter if the boy was going into his seventh year or his first. The boys would always be her little children. Somethings she'd just never grow out of doing with them, like ruffling their hair.

"Thanks, Mrs. Po-, Mari," Remus corrected himself shyly.

Sirius grinned, poking his nose into the kitchen and inhaling dramatically, "lookin' forward to your cooking, Mum."

"I just bet you are," Mari smiled back. Sirius really was like a second... Wait. No. Third son to her now.

"Just don't tell James that that's the only reason I ever come over," he stage whispered behind one hand as he winked.

"I heard that!" Cole laughed. If the boy was talking about food it had to be Sirius. He didn't even have to look to be able to tell that. But he looked anyway. James had gone on and on about his best friend earlier that morning as well as some last night hoping to get him interested in his friend. It had worked. Cole was very eager to meet this Sirius Black and he was most definitely pleased with what he saw. Sirius was gorgeous in his opinion.

He had needed to stop before continuing on down the stairs for fear of falling the rest of the way down when he saw him. James hadn't been exaggerating like he had first assumed.

"Hey James," Remus smiled, his eyes displaying his silent laughter.

"You know I'm only joking," Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Of cooouuuuurse," Cole rolled his eyes as he hopped down onto the floor, skipping the last few steps.

"I also come to be treated like the god that I am," Sirius grinned arrogantly and tossed his head to the side, put his hands on his hips as he stuck his chest out. Remus and Cole burst out laughing. "What?" Sirius looked around seeming to be genuinely confused as to why they were laughing at him. But he knew, you could see it in his eyes that he knew. This show was simply to make his friends laugh.

"I'm going, to go... to go get lunch ready now. Yes that's what I'm going to go do," Mari smiled kindly, trying to make her escape.

"But Mum, we've already had lunch," Cole looked at her confused before she had even been able to take two steps.

"Right. Well, I'm just gonna go, uh, well, somewhere else where I won't be suffocated by Sirius' rather large ego," she smiled again, softening the barb as she dashed out.

"I don't blame you!" Remus laughed. "I wish I could get away from it."

"Or at least pop it," Cole added with a laugh. "Come on let's head up to my room. We can play Exploding Snap or something." The three boys ran up to Cole and James' room, leaving a very relieved Mari in their wake.

"Hey James? I thought your room was a lot smaller than this," Sirius asked after walking inside and sprawling out on the floor taking up as much room as possible.

"It was," Cole said absentmindedly as if it weren't a big deal and his room changed sizes everyday.

"Why'd your parents decide to make it bigger?" Remus questioned as he took his own seat on James' bed and made himself comfortable.

Cole flopped down upon his own bed sideways so that he could look over the edge and watch Sirius. "So that we wouldn't be squished," he shrugged.

"See? I told you I was a god. Your parents thought of _my comfort," Sirius grinned puffing up like a blow fish._

"Actually, they were thinking about my comfort. Yours was never mentioned," Cole smirked to himself, looking down on the long haired teen.

"Yes, well, of course they wouldn't mention it to _you_. They wouldn't want you to feel bad because they love me more," Sirius replied loftily waving his hand regally about in the air above him, nearly smacking Cole in the face as he did so.

Cole simply snorted and rolled his eyes as he ducked out of the way. James had been right, Sirius was a little off his rocker, but he still found himself liking him so far. He wondered what he was like when he was finished with the 'god act' and being his normal self.

"You wish, Padfoot," Remus grinned.

"I don't have to wish. I always get what I want," Sirius raised his chin haughtily. "They even have a bed for me. _You_ get to sleep on the floor Moony," Padfoot stuck his tongue out at Remus as he craned his neck beck to see him.

"Actually Moony doesn't have to sleep on the floor," Cole corrected, smiling to himself. He had a feeling he knew where this was leading to.

"HA! YOU have to sleep on the floor, Padfoot!" Remus crowed delightedly, actually clapping his hands together before blushing and calming himself down.

"Actually, neither does he," Cole laughed. Poor confused little canines, he snickered.

"What? Are _you_ gonna sleep on the floor?" Sirius forgot his act and was starting to become confused.

"No," James smiled. "Mum and Dad are gonna conjure up three more beds for the two of you and Lily," he murmured from the doorway where he had been leaning for the past few minutes listening.

Sirius and Remus spun to stare at James, their mouths hanging open slightly in surprise. They turned to look back at Cole to make sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them.

"Who is that, James?" Remus asked staring fixedly at the figure in the doorway.

"Actually _that_'s James. I'm Cole, but that's my middle name. James is my real name," Cole grinned at the confused looks on both of their faces. Apparently that hadn't cleared anything up.

James walked into the room and flopped down onto his bed beside Remus. "I see you've met Cole, my new 'brother,' I guess you could call him," he grinned having never seen his two friends so speechless in his life, especially not Sirius.

"If you want to be technical, to make a long story short, I am him," Cole inclined his head towards James, he then proceeded to explain what had happened.

Sirius was the first to break the silence. "COOL!" James and Cole both grinned.

"School should be fun this year," both said at the same time as their grins broadened.

"Woah. It's really freaky when you do that at the same time. More so than if you were normal twins. Normal twins are at least different people. You're both the same person... Er, sorta," Sirius propped his head up on his hands watching the two. 

"Weird," Remus agreed with Sirius. The twins just grinned.

"Lily should be coming soon. We purposely told her to come later than you two. I didn't want her to confuse Cole with me and end up kissing him," James turned slightly red while Remus, Sirius and Cole laughed.

"It would have been funny though! She would have been so embarrassed when she found out," Sirius grinned evilly. "We should do it anyway."

"No. I wouldn't do that to James. Ever," Cole's voice was flat. There would be no discussion. First of all, he didn't like girls, and second, James would probably never forgive him. He wasn't about to do anything that might possibly get him kicked out of the house.

"Damn. You're too much like James," Sirius pouted rolling over onto his back, cushioning his head on his knapsack.

"I should hope so!" James gave Sirius a dirty look before chucking a pillow at his best friend's head. He grinned when it hit its mark.

Sirius sputtered, sitting up as he tried not to choke in surprise. "Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" 

"All's fair. You should know that by now, Paddy. You and James never play fair," Remus snickered giving the teen's side a little kick with his outstretched foot.

"Hmmph! Not fai-"

"Have you introduced Cole to Sirius and Remus yet?!" Mari called up the stairs cutting off the rest of Sirius' rant. She blinked as Lily tumbled out of the fireplace and helped herself to her feet and began dusting herself off hastily.

"Yes, Mum!" James yelled back down the stairs.

"Good. Lily's here! Would you like me to send her up?!"

"We'll be right down!" James and Cole said in unison as they raced out of the room.

"I still say it's freaky," muttered Sirius as the twins ran down the stairs. "Hey, Remy? What do you think of him?"

"Of Cole? Well, he's alright. I like him. Why?" Remus looked down at his friend wondering where on earth this conversation could be going.

Sirius looked away, watching something out the window. It Remus knew any better, he'd have said that Padfoot looked nervous. "Well, do you think maybe that, that he could possibly like me?"

"Of cours-"

"No, I don't mean like that. He'll like pretty much anyone James tells him to at this point. But, do you think he'll like me like James likes Lils?" he looked back up at Remus, face completely serious and void of any humor.

Remus shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. James would know that better than I would. I don't happen to know what way he swings, but I suppose if he swung that way, I see no reason why he shouldn't like you. Talk to James about it though. Like I said, James should know that kind of thing about Cole," he smiled reassuringly at his friend. For the way Sirius went on about himself, it was hard to imagine the insecure person that lay in wait just beneath the surface. "Don't worry 'bout it so much."

***~*~***

"Hiya Lils!" James ran across the room and gave Lily a loud smacking kiss on her cheek and smiled. "I'd like you to meet my new brother, Cole."

"Hey," Cole grinned, raising a hand in greeting, his head just peeking around James' shoulder.

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Where did you get him?"

"Found him."

"Found him?" Lily echoed softly, looking thoroughly confused.

"Yup. He was in an alley. Come on, I'll explain upstairs."

The boys each took an end of her trunk and carried it upstairs for her. Lily followed them trying to figure out if this was a joke or not, and if it was how they had managed to pull it off.

"So. How do you like James number two? Otherwise known as Cole," Sirius grinned innocently up at Lily.

"So this really isn't a joke?" Lily's eyes went wide. She had assumed that it was and that Cole was simply Sirius in disguise. She hadn't even thought about how Sirius would have been able to shrink to James' height. She hadn't gotten that far in her rationalizing.

"Nope. No Joke. I really am James number two otherwise known as Cole. I'm James Potter from another dimension. Parents died. I found spell. Ended up here. James found me, took me home. His parents are adopting me. That's the short version. Any questions?" Cole grinned as Lily sat down hard on the floor as if suddenly dizzy which she could have been with how fast he had explained everything. 

She shook her head. No questions came to mind, yet. Everything was pretty self-explanatory. She just needed some time to soak it in. By the time dinner rolled around, Lily had asked Cole all the questions she had been able to think of. She knew the story that everyone would be told plus personal information such as why he had felt like switching dimensions in the first place. 

She had also been immensely happy to learn that Cole would never try to trick her into thinking that he was actually her James. He might try and trick everyone else including Sirius and Remus, but never her. She hadn't even been able to express just how much that meant to her.

Dinner went by fairly uneventful, that is after James' parents figured out which boy was which. They hadn't exactly been very helpful and had decided to dress the same. They had almost the exact same personality when they wanted to, which made it almost impossible to tell them apart if they didn't want someone to know the difference.

"Hey, James? Can Cole fly?" Sirius asked hopefully after he had wolfed down his second serving of pumpkin pie and complimented Mrs. Potter on another exquisite meal.

"Well, he isn't all that bad actually. I just taught him this morning. It's either natural or he's a quick learner, but he does pretty well," James answered rather proud of himself as a teacher.

"Why don't we see just how good he is, then? We can play a little Quidditch!" Sirius suggested already running to get his broom.

James just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. We've got brooms for all of you too. Come on, he'll join us out there," James signaled with his arm for the three to follow him outside to the back yard.

"Hey James. You never mentioned Quidditch earlier. What is it?"

"Well, it's the wizarding world's sport. Muggles have a lot of them like soccer and football, but we pretty much just have one major one and that's Quidditch. It's played with two teams on brooms. Each has end has three hoops with one keeper to guard them. Then there are three chasers per team who are basically what you call offense. They try to score in the hoops with the quaffle which is the main large red ball. 

"Beaters are what you consider defense. They carry these bats and hit balls called bludgers around at the other team. There are two of them per team and two bludgers overall. The last person on a team is the seeker. There's a forth ball called the golden snitch. It flies around nearly invisible and it's the seeker's job to catch it. The game ends once it's been caught. It's also worth one hundred-fifty points. Each quaffle score is worth ten. Get it?"

"Yeah I think so, but doesn't that mean we don't have enough players?" Cole asked pushing gently off the ground on his broom, this time managing to stay upright on it.

"Yup, so we're gonna fudge it a bit. No snitch, no seeker. No bludgers, no beaters. Just the quaffle and the chasers will double up as the keeper. We'll just play till it gets too dark or we feel like quitting. The pitch I've got is a bit smaller than a real one would be, but it still works for it."

"Alright, sounds good," Cole smiled. "So what are the teams?"

"I'm on James' team. Always am. And since we're on the team at school and play more, why don't the three of you be the other team? We don't need a third."

"You might regret saying that," Cole smiled mischievously. As long as Lily and Remus could fly well enough along with catch and throw, then he'd say the teams were pretty even.

"You're on," Sirius smirked kicking up to join the others already in the air.

Cole surprised everyone, except for maybe James, by actually being quite adept at the position of Chaser. He wasn't so great at keeper, but he could manage well enough. Remus turned out to be the best keeper on their team and was frequently used as such.

When it was apparent that the teams were rather equal James began using dirty tactics to give his team the edge in the even score.

"James! You can't do that! I'm positive that's gotta be a foul or something!" Cole yelled across the field at his twin as James waylaid his girlfriend while she was in possession of the quaffle. He easily passed the red ball to Sirius as he kissed her senseless.

Lily giggled, not seeming to mind until she finally realized what had happened. "James Cole Potter! How could you?!" She huffed indignantly and chased after Sirius. "You aren't getting away from me doggy boy!" she screeched as she caught hold of the tail of the boy's broom.

Sirius lurched forward suddenly dropping the quaffle which was quickly intercepted by Cole. "Serves you right, Paddy. Cheating isn't very nice. Red head's are known for their tempers. James should have known that," Cole laughed gleefully, easily slipping by James and scoring ten points for his team.

"Ugh, nice goin' James!" Sirius muttered bitterly as he glared over his shoulder at a triumphant Miss Evans.

"Maybe we should call it quits for the night," James laughed, setting down. "I think we're only gonna get worse and Mum would kill me if we accidentally got someone hurt, especially Lily. You know how she gets sometimes. We're not supposed to rough house with girls. They're delicate," James mimicked his mother's voice, doing a terrible impression as he did so.

"That sounds nothing like me, James. Kindly remember that. I'm hurt," Mari sniffed from the open doorway just behind her son. She laughed when he jumped straight into the air in shock and spun around to face her.

"Uh-heh, Mum. Hi, I, uh, didn't see you there. Heh, heh. Love you?" He smiled innocently as best he could, but the guilt was still clearly visible.

"Uh-huh, sure you do. Choose better timing, dear," she laughed kissing the top of his head as he ran by her up to his room shortly followed by the other four.

"Nice goin' Prongs," Sirius laughed falling on top of his best friend's bed. "Good thing yer mum is pretty cool."

"You're telling me!" James breathed a sigh of relief, took in a deep breath and shoved Sirius off the edge of the bed. "Mine. Ask Cole if you can use his." James ducked his head slightly using his bangs to block the sidelong glance he gave to Cole from Sirius' watchful eyes. James smirked, watching the pale rose color creep up his twin's neck.

Sirius looked at Cole expectantly, grinning when he say the boy move over slightly. That was as much of an invitation as he needed. He sprawled out on his back, using Cole's thigh as a pillow.

Hazel eyes went wide in shock, the owner temporarily incapable of doing anything other than stare down at Sirius in what looked like abject terror.

"Don't worry Cole. He's like that with all the cute guys. Don't take it personally. He's just touchy-feely. You'll get used to it eventually," Remus chuckled settling in on the plush burgundy rug with a large body pillow to curl up with.

Cole finally tore his eyes away from the beauty in his lap to look over at James. James just grinned impishly, giving him an 'oops, I forgot to mention he did that' sort of look.

Sirius turned over onto his side, nuzzling his cheek against the outside of Cole's thigh very much reminiscent of how a dog might when it wanted attention or was simply trying to get more comfortable. He sighed happily once he was satisfied with his position and closed his eyes, resting one hand on Cole's knee.

"James!" Cole mouthed to his twin beginning to slightly panic. He received a simple reassuring smile in return. Cole made a small whimpering sound in the back of his throat as he finally gave up, resting his hand on Sirius' shoulder because there was no other comfortable place to set it.

James wondered why Cole was having such a hard time dealing with Sirius when he, himself was also interested in guys. He watched the pair for a minute, trying to come up with an answer. Perhaps it was because Cole had little experience when it came to crushes and that sort of thing. Or perhaps he just wasn't a very touchy-feely kind of person. Sirius would make him get over it if that were the case. Sirius could make a statue cry if he whined long enough. James couldn't remember ever meeting a more persuasive person than Padfoot.

**TBC...**


	5. First Kiss

Author's Note: can't think of a thing to say again so enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill I say it isn't mine and then I complaing and whine and bitch and moan about it.

**Chapter 5**

"I hate magic," Cole muttered, his forehead banging down on the kitchen table, his hands moving to cover his head from view.

"No ya don't," James countered finishing off a butterbeer as he sat on the edge of the other side of the table. Sirius had already been kicked out of the room. James had decided that his friend was too distracting to Cole when he was trying to learn. 

It wasn't that Cole was disinterested, it was just that he was more interested in Sirius and he knew hormone induced thoughts tended to corrupt the boy rather easily. There was simply too much to get done before school started to allow for any distractions like that.

"I do, too. I'd know."

"If you did, you wouldn't be here so you have to like it. Otherwise you'd still be with those Muggles. One of the reasons you didn't like them was because they didn't believe in magic," James reasoned logically.

"Damn you," Cole groaned. Learning six years worth of lessons in one summer was not easy and often times he wondered if it was even worth it. In the end he always decided that yes, it was worth it. Anything was better than the Muggles. Besides it wouldn't be so bad once he learned the material.

He just wished that he was better at adjusting to his new surroundings. He could still remember his second morning with the Potters. He'd woken up extremely confused to find another body in his bed with him using him as a pillow. He'd had the worst pain in his neck from sleeping sitting up that it wasn't even funny. Mari had needed to use magic before he would even attempt moving his head a second time.

He'd forgotten that he had decided to go by Cole and whipped around every time someone said 'James' thinking that they were trying to talk to him instead of the other James.

At least he could say that it had gotten easier from there. Sirius had felt guilty and responsible for the incident and had from then on made sure to sleep in his own bed. That didn't meant that he never used Cole for a pillow for his rarely taken naps, but at least Cole knew he'd always be able to sleep at night.

"Cole, you're doing good, alright? Just a little bit more and you'll have all you need to know. The history and everything I can teach you while we're at school. That isn't really a big deal. But, as soon as you get this stuff down we can start working on making you an animagus. You better not have forgotten about that," James scolded teasingly. That was the last thing that Cole was likely to forget. He brought it up at least every other day or so.

"Right, right," Cole murmured lifting his head up and fetching his wand from the other side of the table where it had rolled to. "What's next, slave driver?"

***~*~***

"The first time is always the hardest," James warned Cole seriously as he, Sirius and Cole sat outside in a clearing late one afternoon. James' parents had gone out for the weekend leaving the three to fend for themselves for dinner for that night and their meals for the next two days. Not that they had to try very hard to scrounge something up. Mari had been kind enough to do a little cooking before she left and leave it for the boys for whenever they got hungry.

It was obviously the perfect time to teach Cole to become an animagus now that he was caught up with everything else he would need to know, plus or minus a few spells here and there.

"So, whudja wanna be?" Sirius tilted his head to the side watching him with anticipation. "You did think about that right?"

"Yeah, I want to become a black panther. I've always like them. Then of course, you have another large animal to help if something happens with Moony," Cole smiled rather nervously.

James squeezed his shoulder in reassurance as he stood behind him. He handed a small vial to him over his shoulder. "Drink it. You only need to the first time. It helps your body adjust. If you tried to do it without drinking it, you could end up changing into a panther, but losing your human mind."

Cole inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he took a small tentative sip, then tilted his head back downing the entire vial. "Eughch," he grimaced wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Good, now, all you need to do is will yourself to be a panther. No silly spells or incantations for this one thankfully. You just have to focus entirely on becoming what you want to become. Otherwise, you might screw up and only turn part of you into it," James chuckled imagining the possible outcomes.

Cole nodded, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he concentrated on an image of a black panther.

"You'll feel yourself start to change shape, but keep concentrating. Don't let the surprise or anything distract you until I say so," James ordered split seconds before Cole began to glow a soft hazy blue as he began to change forms.

"Now," James grinned when the blue faded and a sleek black panther could be seen sitting on its haunches where Cole had just been. Gold-green eyes blinked up at the two grinning wizards.

Sirius dropped down to the feline's level framing its face in his hands. "Well aren't you just the prettiest kitty cat," he chuckled. "Ooo, soft too." He wrapped his arms around the beast's neck grinning back up at James as Cole forced himself not to begin purring ecstatically when Sirius began scratching one of his ears.

A low chuckle escaped James' throat as he watched the pair. Sirius still didn't know that Cole was interested in him and James wasn't entirely too positive on how Sirius viewed Cole. "Alright, to change back, just concentrate again."

There was a small pop as Cole's form returned back to normal, his face bright red. 

"Awww, no more kitty ears," Sirius pouted, reluctantly removing himself from the boy's neck. "Sorry, I know you aren't really into touching."

"It isn't that. I'm just not used to it," Cole murmured almost defensively.

Sirius thought about that for a moment. "Oh, okay. In that case," he swung an arm around Cole's waist and hauled him up off the ground. "Time to eat!"

"Then, time to have Remy and Lily over again!" James crowed happily running back to the house, sending quick owls off to the two. It would have been a crime not to take advantage of having the parents gone. Besides, James knew that his parents expected them to come over anyway. Two extra beds had been conjured up in their room for them to use. They trusted the twins not to go overboard, but they made it their business to try to underestimate them as little as possible.

James believed his parents had no idea about their monthly romps with Remus during the nights of the full moon. They silently supported him and his decision by remaining silent. They understood that it had to be hard for this friend and were glad that he had come up with a solution to help ease the transitions. They were fully aware that they had a gifted son. They had decided at the beginning of his sixth year that when he came of age, they would confront him about registering his animagus form. In the mean time, as long as he was careful, they would continue to allow him to have his 'secret' and include Cole in on it as well. After all, he was doing more good than harm.

"Jameson! I'm home!" Lily called as she waltzed in the door giggling.

"I don't know a Jameson, but I hope for whoever's sake it is that he stays far away from you!" James called back polishing off the last bit of his pasta and running to go see her. He swept her off her feet and swung her around before setting her back down.

"Missed you too, James," she kissed him before running her overnight bag up to the bedroom. She was just on her way back down the stairs when she ran into Remy and the others on their way up. "Oh, uhm."

"Back on up! I've got the butterbeer!" Sirius grinned nudging her back up the stairs dumping some of the bottles into her arms as he did so.

Cole yawned, trying his best to remain awake and fight the slightly drunken effects the numerous butterbeers were having on him. He wasn't sure if they were supposed to have alcohol in them, but he had a feeling that if they didn't, Sirius had doctored them up a little bit. He could feel the color staining his cheeks from having a few too many of the sweet drink. He yawned again, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to hide it. He slumped a bit, resting his temple on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius grinned to himself, quite pleased with his current situation. Then again, what gay guy wouldn't be pleased to have a slightly drunk, extremely cute friend using him for a pillow. "So, Cole. Who was your first kiss?"

"Uh, welluhm, y'see IstillImeanIveneverhadanyonekissIveneverkissedanyoneyet," he flushed a deep red, innocently turning his face into Sirius' chest in an attempt to hide it.

Silver-grey eyes blinked in surprise, quickly turning into delight. "Hey, Cole, I'll kiss you," he offered moving the boy away from him to see him a bit better. He laughed as hazel eyes went wide and a tiny squeak found its way past his throat. "You're cute when you get all flustered," he chuckled stealing a kiss from the stunned lips. The chuckle turned into an outright laugh when Cole toppled sideways into his lap, passed out from the combination of alcohol and shock.

Remus stared, completely in shock himself. "Sirius Black! He's drunk! Maybe he was saving that for someone!"

"Calm down Rem," James gave Remus a quick, meaningful glance. "So Sirius," he continues mimicking Sirius from a few moment's prior. "Who was your first kiss?"

"That would be... Shawna Owens." He counted off on his fingers trying to determine just how long ago it had been, "five years ago."

"But, aren't you gay?" Lily gave him an odd perplexed look, then looking to James for confirmation.

"Yeah, but I was twelve! I didn't know I was gay when she kissed me! I didn't figure _that out until I was thirteen," he defended himself._

"Hey, Remus? What about you?" James asked.

"..." he mumbled incoherently.

"I didn't hear that. Who was it?" Lily asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

He blushed, his eyes focusing on an imaginary spot on the floor. "It was Sirius."

"_What?" Lily's mouth dropped open. She would have expected it to be a girl if anyone._

"I'm bi alright? My first kiss was from Sirius when he found out a couple years ago," he murmured softly. "I wanted to see what it was like so I asked him to kiss me."

"Oh. I can't believe you had the guts to do that," James laughed gently, slapping him on the back. "Way to go! Now everyone's first kiss other than Lily's was with Sirius."

Remus blushed. "You too?"

"When was this?" Lily leaned away from him a few inches to see his face in its entirety.

"Three years ago," he grinned a little sheepishly as Padfoot snickered rather proud of himself. "We tried some of Dad's fire whiskey an' well, I told him I'd never been kissed before so he did me the honors to in his words 'do it right without scaring the girl off' and it seemed to work," he smirked kissing Lily teasingly. "You didn't run away."

"You two, I swear sometimes you're both insane," she shook her head in disbelief, smiling anyway.

"Well, everyone else has gone so now it's your turn, Lils," Sirius smiled.

"I most certainly will _not _participate in this!" She huffed indignantly.

"Fine, I'll tell. It was me. Your first and your only," James squeezed her waist in a slightly possessive gesture. Everything about his expression said that he was thoroughly pleased with his information.

Remus looked around the room, his gaze stopping on Lily, "everyone but Lily's kissed Sirius."

"I could fix that just for the sake of fun," Sirius sat up a little straighter pretending as if he were really interested in kissing a girl.

"NO!" James and Lily both yelled back simultaneously.

"Alright already!" he laughed, carefully picking up Cole and tucking him in his bed. Cole was cute, he mused smiling to himself. He had always thought that of James, but James was straight and he also had Lily and deeply loved her. Cole, however, was unattached and his preference was as of yet unknown. That gave him some semblance of hope. He'd ask James about it later after the others were asleep.

Unfortunately James fell asleep before both Lily and Remus. He bit his lip deciding to wake him up and ask anyway. It was better to just get it over with. Or at least he thought so. "James?" Sirius whispered, sitting down on the edge of his groggy best friend's bed. He didn't want to accidentally wake anyone else up.

"Hmm? Sumptin' wrong?" James opened one bleary eye trying to see Padfoot in the dark.

"No, not really... Just wanted to talk to you 'bout Cole," Sirius knotted the sheets in his hands nervously.

"Whatuh 'bout 'im?"

"Do you uh... well do you know if he's... y'know... if he swings my way or not?"

"Huh?" he was too tired to bother trying to decipher the words. He wanted it spelled out or he wasn't going to bother with it. He was tired and he didn't care who knew it.

"Do I have a chance with him? Y'know like you and Lily."

"Yes, now go to bed," he gave Sirius a half hearted shove trying to get him off of his bed. Unfortunately, Sirius had other plans and hugged him enthusiastically instead.

**TBC...**


	6. To Hogwarts

Author's Note: Please enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think of it so far. Remember that the story that gets the most reviews for the last chapter is the one that's updated first. Love ya!

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. For. The. Last. Time.

**Chapter 6**

Dumbledore had taken the surprise quite well, automatically placing Cole in Gryffindor to be with James. He assumed that if one would be placed there so would the other. Besides, they needed a fifth person in their dorm room. They'd had an empty bed for years. 

He'd decided in the end that Cole would sit through his owls, but no other testing would be required. If it had been anyone other than the Potters in charge of his tutoring it might have resulted in a different decision. He'd been pleased to hear it when Cole had chosen the job of an Auror for a career path as had James. Thankfully he hadn't had the need to destroy his dream after the results of the OWLs. He'd managed to score fairly well on all of the ones beneficial to becoming an auror.

Dumbledore might have been delighted with the boy, but there were two people less than pleased to learn of his existence. One was Severus Snape who posed little threat seeing as how he was in a separate house. The other, however, posed some semblance of a threat. He was Peter Pettigrew, the forgotten Marauder.

A short, slightly underweight boy with sandy blond hair stuck his head into the train compartment. "Hi g-," he faltered upon seeing a fifth person already sitting with his friends, but he quickly forced himself to recover, "-uys." 

"Oh, uh, hi Peter," James lifted a hand in greeting, smiling and motioning him into the already cramped room. "Sorry there isn't any more room in a seat, but then again there usually isn't since Lily started sitting with us."

Peter looked around, cautiously working his way inside the small room and making space enough for himself in the least crowded area on the floor near the door. He wasn't the only one on the floor. Sirius seemed to have chosen the floor as well, curled up in a corner near the window at James' feet with his head resting against his friend's leg. That was when Peter noticed James was also sitting across from himself with Lily on the other bench. "Uh, James? What's going on?"

Color crept up Cole's cheeks realizing that the boy was referring to him instead of his friend.

"That's Cole, my twin," James piped up cheerfully filling in the boy with the made up explanation, completely missing the look of utter loathing in the boy's pale eyes as they appraised the new addition to the group. Cole, however, caught sight of the anger and was for once relieved to have Sirius so close to him in stead of feeling self conscious about the intimate contact.

"Hello, Peter," Cole murmured softly, wary of the boy. The others had all welcomed him with an open heart, but this one... this one clearly didn't want him around. He'd have to watch his back around that one. He might give the impression of being timid and weak, but those eyes, they held a startling threat to prove himself, no matter what means were necessary.

Peter forced his lips into a smile before turning away from Cole with disinterest. He began chattering away about his summer spent with his relatives to no one in particular, but with the hopes of dragging Sirius' attention away from the intruder and onto himself. It wasn't that he had a thing for the guy, but he was paying the most attention to Cole and Peter preferred that no one pay much attention to the boy. Therefore, he needed to divert everyone's attention away, especially James and Sirius. He wasn't blind. He knew they were the core of the group. The others generally followed in their footsteps so if he got them to pay more attention to him than to the new boy, then so would Lily and Remus.

Unfortunately for him, like always, no one paid him any particular mind. Sure a few listened to him, but Sirius remained leaning comfortably against Cole's leg, one hand haphazardly circling around the ankle. To his astonishment, Cole seemed to be the one paying the most attention to him. He didn't care if it was James' brother, he still didn't like the boy. He still felt like he was being replaced, and it was for that same reason why he disliked Lily.

At least he had one edge over the boy. He doubted that the new kid was an animagus like the three of them were. He'd be forced to sit out when they went out every month with Remus during the full moon. He smirked comforting himself with the thought. That was sure to drive a wedge between Cole and his friends. Cole would be jealous and get upset and find new best friends in order to try and make the Marauders jealous in return, only it wouldn't work. He dreamily gazed out the window, losing himself in his thoughts about all the possibilities for removing Cole from the Marauder's inner circle.

He was still day dreaming when the train came to a stop. He startled, transforming into a rat when Remus gently nudged him with his foot to get his attention. He blushed, changing back, realizing where he was and who had bothered him. He grinned up sheepishly at the werewolf and took the offered hand to help him to his feet. "Thanks, Moony."

"No problem," he smiled gently, if a bit tiredly. The summer had been hard for him at times. He wasn't always able to get to the Potter's home when the full moon came around. It was far more taxing to go through the experience alone than when he did so with his friends. At least then, he was able to keep his mind intact somehow. Other times, it was a trial to keep a focus on his human emotions and thought processes.

The group made their way off the train, Lily wandering away to visit with some of her female friends whom she hadn't the chance to see over the summer holidays. Everywhere around them, students could be seen giving them curious looks, all of which were directed at the black haired twins. The only ones who seemed to give it no thought were the new first years. After all, they hadn't been around to watch only one Potter for the past six years and then suddenly without warning there were now two.

Severus Snape watched the pair distastefully. He'd heard the rumor on the train that the Potter Quidditch star had a twin along with him this year, but until then he hadn't fully believed the rumors. After all, they often tended to be false and highly exaggerated. He took a step backwards in shock when the look alike turned his eyes directly upon him and smiled in a warm fashion, arrogance non existent within his eyes. 

It had to be the twin. There was no possible way those eyes belonged to his rival James Potter. James never failed to look upon him with distaste and arrogance. This boy seemed to possess neither emotion as he smiled at the startled Severus who continued to hold his usual scowl in place. He wondered why the boy had even looked his way in the first place. Perhaps he had felt his steady gaze on him and his twin.

He continued to watch as James glanced his way, hazel, feline-like eyes narrowed with annoyance, simply for having to lays eyes upon him, Severus supposed. He ignored the look, but continued to watch the scene before him. James took hold of the twin's arm intending to physically turn him away from being able to see Snape, but was surprised when the boy pulled his arm out of the grip, shaking his head. James shrugged shooting a glare in Severus' direction then turning back to his twin shrugged and went back to talking with Remus. Severus was taken aback when once again the boy turned to him, shrugging lightly as if to say that he didn't know what was up with James and clearly mouthed 'Sorry' before smiling up at Sirius Black who had been trying to get his attention since James had turned away.

Snape snorted to himself in disbelief, hauling himself into the next waiting carriage. He simply sat back, resting his head against the seat cushion and attempted to erase the entire incident from his mind. His head snapped back up when a certain scrawny underweight Gryffindor stumbled into the couch a few minutes later. Snape snarled at him wishing him to be anywhere but sharing a ride with the little worthless rodent, "what are you doing here? There are other coaches."

Peter jerked, a tiny squeak tumbling from his lips as he sat down against his better judgment. "N-no there i-isn't. They're all fu-full," his voice was small and whiny, grating on the Slytherin's ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"Stop the drivel. I don't waste time on vermin like you. I see the new addition to the group has replaced you. Not surprising. I would have done so as well," he sneered maliciously, instinctively knowing that that was precisely what had happened. It didn't surprise him. The same thing had happened two years ago when Potter began dating Evans.

The boy's eyes narrowed, color rising on his cheeks as he turned away. "Cole will never take my place. They'll tire of him soon enough. James has already gotten into a disagreement with him and it's only the first day of school," Peter snickered to himself having enjoyed every minute of the dispute. "Apparently, Cole decided not to take James' word about you being a slimy git. Who knows why when it's as plain as day."

"Shut your mouth before I ensure that you are no longer capable of opening it," Snape snapped at the boy, turning his head to watch out the window after opening the curtain. The Slytherin stared moodily at the passing scenery, barely seeing any of it as they ambled by. So his name was Cole. It would be interesting to see how the year played out.

Peter had been about to say more, but thinking better of it, immediately closed his mouth with an audible click. He wasn't about to toy with the Slytherin's temper without his friends around to defend him. It was no secret that he wasn't very good with his wand.

***~*~***

"Cole, you have to trust me on this. Snape is a greasy haired git. You're better off not giving him the 'benefit of the doubt' as you like to call it. He'll only disappoint you. He's a Slytherin and he's going to be a death eater when he graduates if he isn't already," James snapped angrily as the carriage jolted into motion.

"James, don't take it personally, but shut it. I'm not you and I'm perfectly capable of choosing to have other friends than the ones we have in common. You don't have to like all of them, just like I don't have to like all of yours. Take Peter for example. I don't like him, but he's still your friend. I'm not complaining. It isn't my job to order you around and it isn't your job to order me around. I'm not a child. If I make a few mistakes along the way, I'll deal with them and hopefully I'll learn something. But, please James. I don't want there to be a strain between us just because there is a possibility that I might become friends with someone you hate. He looked like he needs a friend," Cole finished softly, beseeching his friend with his eyes to understand that he needed some independence of his own, that he couldn't simply walk in he predecessor's shadow for the entire year.

James stared at his twin for a long moment before a sigh escaped and he nodded once in acknowledgment, "alright, Cole. I understand where you're coming from, but don't expect us to stop hating each other suddenly."

"I won't. Thanks James!" Cole launched himself across the cramped spaced and squeezed his twin tightly in gratitude. "I knew there was a mature side of you in there somewhere," he teased as he eased himself away, laughing as James mock punched him in the arm.

**TBC...**


	7. Snape and Dating

**Author's Note:** Well, I finally got another chapter of this out. Stupid college taking up all of my time. Oh well. I haven't forgotten about it anyway even though not too many read review it. I think it's my favourite of the one's I'm working on so I'm going to continue with it. If it gets read, Great! If not, at least it entertains me. J

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**~/*\~**

"Cole is it?" a smooth, cold drawl sounded from behind the group as Peter shoved his way into the middle, looking paler than usual.

"Snape," James sneered, drawing his wand out, preparing for a fight, but Cole's hand on his arm made him pause.

He shook his head slightly, "S'alright, James. He's talking to me," he smiled turning to face the Slytherin. "Yes?"

Severus glanced at the others distastefully, not wanting to speak with the boy in front of them. "Come," he ordered walking away.

"Cole, I don't think you should," Sirius murmured, catching his sleeve as the shorter wizard began to follow the Slytherin. He wasn't afraid of Cole being attacked. It was more like he was terrified that Snape would be interested in the boy and snag him before he, himself could. 

"I agree with Sirius. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going off alone with him," James agreed, stepping in front of his twin.

Cole looked over the boy's shoulder, catching Snape waiting for him and watching the scene. He sighed, looking over at Sirius as he pulled his robe free from his grasp. "It's okay. He won't do anything to me. I promise," he reassured them, pushing gently past James and jogging over to the black haired boy waiting patiently for him.

"That isn't what I'm worried about," Padfoot muttered to himself, not taking his eyes off of Cole for a second.

Severus was pleased that the boy seemed to have some semblance of a back bone. He knew how hard it was to stand up to people like Potter and Black, especially if they were your closest friends. Not that he had ever been friends with them, but he had seen how others responded to them. So far, Cole exemplified what he believed a true Gryffindor to be. He had courage, but it wasn't the craziness that people mistook for courage. "I was expecting you to cow to their wishes," he practically sneered, wondering if he could scare the boy away, or if the boy was unbothered by him as well.

"Oh? Now what kind of guy would I be if I let my brother and his friends decide who I talked to? Hmm? Now stop sneering at me. I haven't done anything to you," he ordered with a smile, not the least bit bothered by the boy's surly attitude. He just decided that it had to be some kind of defense mechanism.

He did indeed stop sneering, but glanced over Cole's shoulder to scowl at Sirius who continued to watch them. "You have a guard dog," he informed him, his tone much lighter than it had been the first time.

Cole made a face at the comment, "that wasn't very nice. If you can't say anything nice about them, don't bring them up. I'm not going to try to make you like them or even get along with them. You can hate them all you want, but don't insult them in front of me. Got it?" he snapped, fists planted on his hips.

"Alright. Deal," he glanced back at Cole, ignoring Sirius' continued stare. "You are a true Gryffindor," he murmured allowed, making up his mind to be honest with the boy. "You aren't as awful as I thought you would be."

"Aren't as..." Cole laughed, shaking his head ruefully. "Yeah, well you aren't nearly as hard of an egg to crack as I thought you'd be. So, what are you interested in?" he asked, a grin planted on his face. Severus really wasn't all that bad. True he had a hard exterior, but if you were nice to him, he was pretty decent in his opinion. He didn't care if he hadn't known him long at all. It was rare that he was wrong about a person, but it had happened several times.

He thought about it for a moment, the answer coming quite readily to the forefront of his mind. "Potions," he answered simply, a small smile forming on his lips.

Cole blinked, grinning up at him again. "Really? I'm sorta behind in that. Think maybe you could help? I don't know what I could do in return, but I'll make sure that somehow I repay you for helping me if you do," he slightly babbled in his eagerness. James and Sirius were alright in the class, but they weren't good enough to tutor him in it. Er, at least they weren't mature enough to do so without exploding something.

Severus couldn't help but laugh as he nodded. "Alright, I'll tutor you in it. I'm sure I'll-" he cut himself off from what he had been about to say about Potter and Black, reminding himself that Cole didn't want to hear it. He had agreed to it after all. No insulting the pair, at least, not out loud while Cole was around. "I'm sure I'll get you caught up."

"Thank you so much!" Cole threw his arms around the Slytherin, catching him off guard and nearly knocking him over. Slowly arms encircled him in return as Severus relaxed and grew accustomed to the embrace. 

Sirius had been shocked when the Slytherin laughed but he was seething inside as he saw Snape returning Cole's hug, his pale eyes locking with the Slytherin's over the boy's shoulder. He couldn't miss the smugness deep within the dark eyes. Snape was taunting him to start a fight and he knew it.

The two stepped apart when McGonagall announced that it was time to enter the Great Hall if they were to be seated before the first years filed in for the sorting ceremony. "I'll talk to you later, Sev. See you 'round!" he smiled, giving a small wave as he ran back over to his friends.

The scowl was quickly replaced by a smile as Cole made his way back over to him. He didn't want to ruin any chance he had with Cole by being jealous of the greasy Slytherin. He refused to say anything about it, pretending as if Cole had never stepped away from the group.

"Told you I'd be alright," he teased James, nudging him in the arm. He received a grunt in reply and decided that it was best to drop the subject. He hadn't realized that they hated Severus that badly, not that it would stop him from being friend with him. It was enough however to make him realize that he could never talk about it.

Sirius took a deep breath, making up his mind to talk to Cole later. He wasn't sure how he'd do it, but he needed to be able to settle his own nerves. Now that they were at school, he had competition.

***-*-***

It had taken him a while to figure out how to tell Cole, but he had finally thought of a way to do it. He just had to pretend that Cole was James. He could tell James anything! He talked James into helping him by keeping Remus out of the room.

"James? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he smiled, doing his best to keep his nerves from showing.

Cole looked up at him from his perch at the windowsill. He'd play along as James, up for a little bit of fun. If it was something really important, he'd tell Sirius the truth. "Sure," he grinned, moving over a bit to make room for him.

He mentally sighed in relief, glad that Cole was in a playful mood. "Great!"

"No problem," Cole turned away from the window to face him. He nearly drooled as Sirius ran a hand through his hair, mussing it slightly and causing strands to fall into his face.

"I'm in love with James," his words rushed out, slurring together slightly.

Cole squeaked in surprise, understanding that it wasn't the James he was pretending to be that Sirius was referring to.

He mistook the squeak for Cole thinking that he meant the real James, since he had never called Cole James. Sirius took a deep breath, not looking at Cole, his mind repeating over and over again that he was talking to James again. "I'm in love with Cole," he whispered softly correcting himself, his head hung low.

Hazel blinked, their owner shocked into silence. Maybe it was a bad idea to pretend to be James... but if he had told him the truth, would Sirius have ever told him that he liked, no, loved him?

"How do I tell him? What if I do and everything gets weird between us because he doesn't like me?" There, he'd said it, the thing he truly feared. Silver grey eyes peeked sideways through his spill of hair hiding his face, trying to gauge Cole's reaction.

"I uh... I don't know how, but I don't think he would allow things to get weird," he answered hesitantly. James, he was trying to be James. Sirius would be upset if he told him the truth now. He'd be embarrassed.

Sirius sighed, the answer not giving him much to go on which meant that he'd have to keep pretending that he didn't know he was talking to Cole. "But should I? I mean, I don't even know if he's interested in guys. Has he told you which he prefers?" he asked quietly, continuing to pretend that he staring at the floor while he was really staring at Cole.

"Guys, he's interested in Guys, Paddy," he answered, his heart rate speeding up, his chest constricting. 

"Has he said anything to you about if he's seen anyone he likes?" he prayed that Cole didn't hate him for deceiving him like this, but he was too scared to just come right out and ask him out directly.

Cole squirmed slightly, making it look like he was just trying to get more comfortable instead of trying to dispel his nerves. "A bit," he answered, trying his best to continue to sound like James, although he thought he had been doing a terrible job ever since Sirius had mentioned the word love.

"Well? Has he said who?" he asked hoping that Cole would tell him what he wanted to hear. James had led him to believe that he had a chance, but then again, he had also been extremely tired. So maybe he had only told him what he wanted to hear to make him go away sooner. He grimaced, not wanting to believe that it might be the case.

"I shouldn't be telling you any of this, Paddy," he answered softly, trying to sound sympathetic.

Sirius turned to him with large puppy dog eyes, whining, "please?"

Cole whimpered, looking away, fixing his gaze back out the window. "He likes you, Siri. Has from day one. Although I must say that I influenced that quite a bit, so I believe a thank you is in order any time now," he turned to look back at Sirius, a large grin on his face, mostly due to the fact that he had figured out something that James would actually say for a response. "Well? I'm wai-" he was cut off from finishing as Sirius launched himself at him, the other's mouth claiming his own.

He pulled back, wanting to kick himself for responding to the kiss while he was pretending to be James. "No... Lily," he murmured, panting lightly as he tried to regain his senses

Sirius had to chuckle as Cole continued to try to pretend to be James even after the searing kiss. Sure it had started out innocently enough, but it was hard to stop when he had Cole pressed against him so eager and willing. "Right. So. Will you go out with me, Cole?" he nuzzled his nose in the boy's neck to hide his amused smile as Cole floundered.

"You knew?!" he squeaked, covering his mouth with his hands when his voice cracked.

"Whole time, love. James is in the common room with Remy," he grinned cheekily against the boy's throat, still waiting for his answer.

Cole swatted him as Sirius nipped at his neck. "Stop that," he pushed him away slightly, his cheeks flaming.

He did as he was asked, still waiting patiently for a 'yes.'

A look of relief washed across his face when Sirius obeyed. His subconscious reminded him that the boy sitting in front of him had asked a very important question, one that he had yet to give an answer to. He was tempted to tease him about Severus, but thought better of it. He didn't want to have Sirius get mad at him for bringing him up. He had to remember that not all of his friends were friends with each other. That looked like it was going to be his hardest problem to deal with. Question! Back to question, his mind reminded him. "Yes. Yes, I'll go out with you, but only if it's a permanent thing. Not a 'we can see others on the side' sorta thing," he finally answered, smiling nervously.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love. Exclusive is what I was hopin' for," he grinned, stealing another kiss from the boy. "Told, Remy he didn't have anything to worry about when I stole your first kiss the other night," he grinned wickedly as Cole's cheeks heated again.

*-*-*

"So why can't we go up to the dorm room?" Peter asked, looking up at James. What on earth was going on up there?

James grinned happily, his arms wrapped around Lily, his head resting on her shoulder. "Well. Siri and Cole are about to be as happy as Lily and I are," he smiled kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Who said I was happy?" Lily teased, bopping his nose playfully before turning her head to kiss him back.

"So you mean they're going to be d-dating?" Peter asked hesitantly, inwardly cringing at the idea. He had tried getting rid of Lily, but James had eventually asked her out. Since then there had been no possible way of alienating the girl without alienating himself. If he lied about Lily, James would question her and believe everything she said and he'd be the one in trouble, not her. Now the same would happen with Cole. He wasn't about to give up that easily though. Cole had obviously become friends with Snape, maybe he could somehow manage that into some sort of plan to get rid of Cole. It could work. Sirius hated Snape enough that he most likely would believe the worst of him. He just had to fabricate something believable enough that he would be too angry to talk to Cole.

Lily rolled her eyes at the boy, smiling. "Of course that's what he meant, Peter," she didn't mention that she had noticed the strange glint in his eyes, nor that fact that he didn't seem particularly happy about the idea of their friends dating. Maybe Cole had noticed something that they hadn't and that was why he didn't like Peter. She made a mental note to ask him why he didn't like him when they both had a moment. She knew that Sirius would want to dominate most of his time for a while. The two really would make an adorable couple.

It hadn't occurred to Peter to use Cole as his ticket into the heart of the group. By befriending Cole, he would bring more attention to himself from the other Marauders, but he was too blinded by jealously to even think of wanting anything to do with the boy. He cheered for the new couple with the others as the pair walked into the common room holding hands, but there was no enthusiasm in his actions.

Cole picked up immediately on Peter's distaste for their new relationship, unconsciously shifting closer to Sirius' side. The others might not think much of Peter, but he recognized a threat when he saw one. The boy's eyes frankly terrified him with the intensity of the hatred he saw in them. He tried to simply ignore him by focusing on everyone else surround him, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment due to all the attention he was getting. He wasn't used to it yet, to people actually liking him.

Green eyes watched Peter carefully, taking in every move he made, every look he gave. The feelings between Cole and Peter were definitely mutual, she finally decided. Peter liked Cole less than Cole liked Peter. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that the look in his eyes rivaled that of Sirius' when he looked at Snape. She needed to warn Sirius about that, since she doubted that Cole would likely tell him. She had the impression that Cole didn't like saying anything that would make someone else look bad. He'd only said he disliked Peter because he had been upset with James. She didn't like the way the school year was going already. She didn't have a problem with Cole befriending Snape, but she knew that it would undoubtedly cause problems later on when Sirius got jealous, and now there was whatever was going on between Peter and Cole.

**TBC...**


	8. Kitten

**Notes:** I'm shocked that anyone checks on my stories any more after how long I've left them hanging. I've had horrible writer's block for all of them unfortunately. I try to write when I can, but I've been very bad about it, I know, and I apologize for that.

That thing where you say you don't own... **DISCLAIMER!** That's it! Hehe I don't own the characters. You'd know it if I did because Sirius would still be alive and well.

**Toki Mirage**- Well, I've updated... heh. Took me long enough huh? Glad you liked that little wrench.

**Chaos-piper**- I'm continuing it. It's the easiest to write now.

**Person**- I'll certainly try.

**Lena-** I'm glad you think it's original and well-written. beams

**Lindiel Eryn**- Well, of course Peter is a slimy git! What else would he be? grins As for Sev, well, I just like him. hehe

**Chapter 8**

Lily cornered the new addition to their group later that night in the library where he was skimming through a book, trying to keep caught up with everything that had happened in the wizarding world up until then. "Hey, Cole, nice to see that you're more focused on keeping up than the others are. Well, other than Remus that is. He understands the importance of good grades," she chuckled lightly, taking a seat across from the boy and dropping her satchel onto the floor next to her.

"Yeah, well. It'll be easier to get a better job if I have better scores on my NEWTS... But this is just history so that I know what's going on, so that I can understand why things are the way they are," he explained, marking his page and closing the book. "I take it you wanted to talk to me about something? And I doubt it was my grades or studying," he grinned, propping his elbows on the table and leaning forward a bit so that she wouldn't have to talk as loud and possibly be overheard. He thought he was justly due for a break anyway. He'd been studying all afternoon since he had gotten out of classes.

"Astute, aren't you? James would have assumed I was here to study myself... not that I usually run into him in here," she laughed, shaking her head a bit in amusement. "Only time they come in here, is when they want the Restricted section. But anyway, yes. There is something I wanted to talk about with you. Have time?" she asked, not wanting to be too intrusive.

"Sure I do. Shoot. What's on your mind?" he asked, leaning his chin onto the palm of one hand, his head tilted slightly in curiosity.

The girl took a deep breath before murmuring one word softly, "Peter."

Hazel eyes blinked, the boy visibly jerking a bit in surprise. "Peter? What about him? Is something wrong?" he asked, brows furrowing slightly. Why did she want to talk about him? She knew that he didn't like the boy. He'd already said that he would be polite and wouldn't cause any fuss about it.

"No, nothing's really wrong... Well, there is something wrong, but not how you're thinking, I bet. I was watching him earlier when James told him that you and Sirius would be dating. To put it bluntly, he looked livid. At least he did if you were looking at his eyes. I've never got the impression that he liked Sirius like that, so I figured that he must not like you... I'm so sorry," she finished quietly.

"I know he doesn't like me. That's why I don't like him. On the train, he was doing everything he could, short of making me disappear, to get any attention off of me. I'm not saying I need the attention, but that isn't the point right now. Is it?" he chuckled nervously, relieved however that he could finally talk to someone about the boy. He made him edgy when he was around, and even edgier when he wasn't because then he didn't know what he was doing. "I can tell that he hates me when I look at his eyes. I feel threatened... It's obvious that he doesn't want me in the group, and I wouldn't put it past him to make something up to get me out of his way either... I can't tell James because Peter's his friend. I don't want to put a rift between them or anything. He's known Peter longer," Cole sighed in defeat, looking somewhat miserable at the whole situation. He was used to not being liked, but it was difficult when one of his brother's close friends didn't like him and he was around all the time.

Lily nodded, having come to much the same conclusion as Cole had. He was in a rather tricky situation. "If it helps, I'll keep my eye on him as well. And don't worry. If you ever do talk to James about it, he'll believe you over Peter any day. Trust me on that one. 'Sides, I'll stand up for you if it comes to that. I saw the looks too. I've seen them before on Sirius concerning Severus often enough to recognize it," she added quietly, wanting to remind Cole of just how much Snape and his boyfriend did not get along.

The gentle reminder made him groan, his head slipping from his hand to 'thunk' loudly upon the table. "I nearly forgot about that. Uhhh... How wonderful. My twin's friend hates me and all of them hate my friend who thinks just as kindly upon them. Having friends is more complicated than I thought it would be," he groaned, finishing it was a sigh and just remained slumped there until Lilly prodded at him with a laugh.

"Come on, up. No need to damage brain cells. You'll need every one of them in order to get through this," she chided good naturedly, offering him some butterbeer which she had earlier hidden in her satchel. She'd had a feeling that he would need a treat. It was obvious that he didn't like not being liked and hated to cause problems.

"Thanks, Lils," he took the offered drink thankfully, tipping his head back and downing a healthy swallow. "Clever witch," he chuckled with a tired smile.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be able to keep up with James any other way," she chuckled, standing up from the table and hefting her satchel back onto her shoulder. "I'll let you get back to your studies. Don't stay up too late. You look beat," she smiled, waving over her shoulder as she left.

"And whose fault is that," he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"I believe the fault lies with you for letting Miss Evans keep you on subject for so long as well as for letting it get to you," a low, smooth voice drawled, the owner making himself known as he stepped around the corner.

"So, I'm nice and won't be rude to a lady. So, shoot me already," Cole muttered, taking another swallow from the flask. "Sit, Sev. Might as well. I'm not going to be able to read anymore of this tonight," he answered, making a broad gesture with his hand including most of the table covered with books in the motion.

Severus chuckled, but did as he was told. He wasn't one for eavesdropping on friends... friends? Was that what they were? Yes, he supposed so, as odd as it was to say that he was friends with a Potter. He had wanted to talk to him about tutoring sessions however and didn't want to be seen talking to the Gryffindor at breakfast in front of the entire student body.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of your company this time?" he grinned a bit, leaning back in his chair as comfortably as possible. He still didn't even know why the boy had spoken to him in the first place earlier that day by the carriages. Probably to make James and Sirius mad. It was the only thing that made sense really.

"You asked for my help in Potions earlier today. Did you not? Or did you already forget about that?" he drawled, mock insult lacing his voice as he raised an elegant brow, an amused smirk crossing his features as Cole coloured slightly at the jibe. "I thought we should compare schedules and find some free time to work on it, if that's all right with you? I assume that you don't need to refer to Potter and his playmates about this matter," he sneered, though it was light and more teasing than insulting.

Hazel eyes blinked, a smile breaking once he deciphered the message and had decided not to take offense at the small jibe. "Of course it's okay. I really appreciate this. It would take forever to get caught up if I let James or Sirius help me with it. Oh! Uh, here," he fished out his schedule from his robes and handed it over, watching as the dark eyes looked it over thoughtfully, finally sliding it back with a nod.

"We have a few classes together, Potions being one of them at the end of the day. We could merely stay after class and work on getting you caught up. I would suggest that you allow me to be your partner instead of Potter or Black if you actually want to learn something," he added in all seriousness.

Cole had the distinct feeling that he also wanted to annoy James and Sirius as well, no matter how true the statement was. He nodded however, because it honestly was true. He would do better if he worked with Severus than he would if he were to work with his twin or his boyfriend. Sirius would probably try to distract him any way he could now that they were dating. "All right, that sounds fine, I think," he smiled, offering some of the butterbeer to his new friend who took it with an appreciative smile before taking a sip and handing it back.

They sat there talking for another hour or two about anything and everything, but avoiding the topics of Cole's friends. Severus couldn't say that he wasn't interested in where the boy had come from however, but he knew those answers would have to wait until he had the boy's full trust if ever. They would have sat there past curfew had the librarian not given them warning that time was drawing near.

''

Lily made a detour on the way back up to her room, stopping off at the boy's dormitory first to speak with Sirius. She didn't know when Peter would figure out some sort of plan, but she wanted to warn her friend before anything was put into motion. "Hey Siri? Can I talk to you? Cole wanted me to relay a message for him," she made herself blush a bit, giving the impression that it was a personal message and that she didn't want to say it in front of everyone else.

Like she had hoped, the wizard made his way into the hall and shut the door behind him, waiting patiently to hear what Cole had wanted to tell him.

"Okay, so Cole would probably rather I didn't tell you this, but I really thought that you needed to know. Peter's jealous of Cole, I think. In any case, it's obvious that Peter hates him, that's just why I think he does. I'll be keeping an eye on him, but obviously I can't all the time and I don't know what he'll try telling you, especially since Cole is friends with Severus. I'm sure he'll play on that since it's the easiest way to upset you. So, please, _please_, talk to Cole if Peter says _any_thing," finally she took a breath, releasing her nerves, daring to look up into silvery eyes.

"You're sure of this?" he asked quietly, his eyes darting towards the door behind which Peter and the others were.

The redhead bobbed her head sharply. "Yes, positive. Cole even said that he feels threatened... and even Severus doesn't make him feel threatened, so I think you can understand why I thought you should know. He's a force to be reckoned with and you know it, but he doesn't bother him and Peter does. Peter looks at him like you look at Severus," she said softly, hoping that Sirius would have enough common sense not to tell Cole that she had said anything.

Cool eyes continued to watch the door as if he could see through it, a sigh slipping past his lips as he nodded in understanding. This would have to be handled very carefully. He didn't know to what lengths Peter would go to and he didn't want Cole to get hurt. "Thanks, Lils. I appreciate you letting me know," he murmured softly with a slight nod of his head before opening the door again and leading her inside so that she would be able to say goodnight to James. He wanted to talk to Cole about it, but then he would find out that Lily broke his trust. The only thing he could do was to watch Peter as well and make his own observations. He would have to tell James as well. If Peter were to go through James, it would give the story more credibility and he didn't want to deal with trying to figure out what Peter had told James and what the truth was.

''

Cole barely made curfew as he slid into the common room through the portrait of the fat lady and made his way up to his dorm, arms laden with books. He had to twist away from Sirius in order to get him to stop trying to take them from him as if he were a woman and incapable of carrying them. "I charmed them. They're light. Stop fussing already," he laughed, setting them down upon his night stand, a volume on potion ingredients sitting at the very top of it. Severus had given it to him so that he could get himself familiar with ingredients and what they were used for, as well as what would happen should they be handled poorly or improperly mixed.

"Potions? I thought you were studying history tonight," Sirius questioned, flipping the top book open to a few pages in and glancing it over before shutting it again as he flopped onto the bed, disinterested in the topic of potions.

"Huh? Oh! I was. But Severus came in, and we were figuring out when was a good time for him to tutor me and asked that I read that," he answered with a shrug, not at all concerned about spending time with a Slytherin.

Sirius sat up suddenly at the news, turning his silvery eyes upon Cole in slight alarm. "He's going to tutor you? You could have just asked one of us to," he muttered, trying not to sound as upset about the situation as he was. First he finds out that his friend hates his boyfriend, then that his boyfriend really is friends with his worst enemy.

"He's not as bad as you think if you give him a chance. And before you say it, yes, I do know that he is partially being so friendly to annoy you. I'm not blind," he conceded, offering a small apologetic smile.

"Then why?" Sirius asked in confusion. If Cole knew why he was doing it, why was he letting him?

Cole shook his head at Sirius' predictability on the subject of Severus. "Because he's better at Potions than either of you are and he won't distract me like you guys will. That's why. And, I should probably tell you this now rather than later. I agreed to be his partner in Potions. For the same reason as I've already told you... Please don't try to sabotage our potions?" he pleaded, sitting down next to him and taking one of his hands in his own.

Sirius had to clench his teeth for several long moments to keep himself from saying anything nasty about the Slytherin. "Alright. But. If he does anything, anything that makes you uncomfortable, you come straight to me or James. Got it?" he demanded, knowing that there really wasn't anything else he could do. Cole could be just as stubborn as James or himself if he wanted to be, and he knew this would be one of those times. He visibly relaxed when his boyfriend gave his word to come to him if anything were wrong concerning Severus. Deciding that it would be in his best interest to drop the subject, he did and pulled the smaller dark haired boy down, causing him to go sprawling across his chest, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

"Sirius!" Cole cried out in surprise and embarrassment, burying his face in the other's neck. "Please..." he murmured softly, trying to pull away.

Sirius chuckled heartily, lifting Cole's face up with a finger underneath his chin, kissing his nose with a grin. "You're off the hook tonight. To bed with you," he continued to grin, giving his boyfriend a gentle shove to dislodge him, slipping out from underneath him. "See ya in the morning, Kitten," he laughed as the boy spluttered and drew the curtain shut swiftly.

TBC…


End file.
